


fai di me quel che vuoi

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doms' wife is somewhere offscreen and ok with this, Dressing Room Sex, Festival di Sanremo, Finger Sucking, Good Boy Doms being true to his instagram name, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No adultery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light exhibitionism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Dimmelo tu cosa vuoi fare perché io -”“Tutto,” sbotta Doms, “tutto quello che vuoi tu.”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	fai di me quel che vuoi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Me ne frego - Achille Lauro_ della [seconda settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-two/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!) Il titolo è ovviamente preso dalla canzone.
> 
> Quattro giorni fa non sapevo nemmeno che faccia avessero 'sti due, e adesso siamo qui. Ciao mamma guarda cosa faccio invece di lavorare. Ovviamente è tutto inventato, non li conosco, sono solo una povera scribacchina che non ci guadagna niente, e _per l'amor del cielo_ , se avete trovato questa fic googlando il vostro nome, NON LA LEGGETE.
> 
> (Aah, quanto tempo che non usavo questo disclaimer :') I missed this.)

Tutta Italia a guardarli e Doms ha occhi solo per Lauro.  
  
Una vita che si conoscono e ancora non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso - la sua bocca, i suoi movimenti, la sua energia, le sue mani, oh, le sue mani.  
  
Le sue mani calde sulle cosce, appena sopra l’incavo del ginocchio, dove la pelle è più delicata e quando lo lascia andare brucia ancora, come marchiata a fuoco. Doms è felice di non aver messo la minigonna, alla fine, ed è felice che i pantaloncini siano troppo stretti per far vedere _qualcosa_ , perché, be’. È difficile, con Lauro in ginocchio ai suoi piedi di fronte a tutta Italia.  
  
(Non che gli sia dispiaciuto l’altra sera, a posti invertiti. Non che gli dispiacerebbe rifarlo. Onestamente, Lauro potrebbe metterlo un po’ come gli pare e Doms dubita che se ne lamenterebbe.)  
  
Le mani calde di Lauro sul mento, le dita ruvide affondate nelle sue guance, quasi brusche, quasi dolorose. Il bacio che è tutto tranne che ruvido, o brusco, o doloroso. Lauro che lo prende e lo tira e lo spinge via come se fosse una bambola di pezza, come se fosse roba sua, e Doms sorride così forte che gli fanno male le guance.  
  
Sorride ancora mentre scendono dal palco, mentre si perdono nei corridoi pieni di gente, mentre si infilano _finalmente_ in camerino e Lauro sbatte la porta e ci si accascia contro ridendo, sudato e bello e brillante come un sole. Poi ecco di nuovo le mani di Lauro, sulla sua camicia, tra i suoi capelli, che tirano e tirano sempre più vicino, e Doms ora non sorride più, ma solo perché è troppo impegnato a baciarlo.  
  
“Ste cazzo di perle, La’...” mormora, cercandogli i fianchi a tentoni tra le pieghe di seta e pizzo e che altro s’è messo addosso, e Lauro scoppia a ridere e gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia di nuovo, in culo alle perle e alle ciglia e al trucco.  
  
“Perché, non me stanno bene?” dice, staccandosi, ma solo poco, perché c’è la porta alle sue spalle - ma solo pochissimo, perché Doms gli ha afferrato la vita e adesso non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andar via. “Tu stai da Dio,” continua Lauro, occhi brillanti e un mezzo sorriso, cullandogli il viso tra i palmi come se fosse più prezioso del suo microfono. Gli passa un pollice sopra uno zigomo, poi lungo la linea di perle sul suo profilo fino alla bocca, preme il pollice al centro del suo labbro inferiore e Doms non ce la fa, sorride appena, sfiora il polpastrello con la punta della lingua, e quando gli occhi di Lauro si fanno tutta pupilla socchiude le labbra e lo lascia scivolare in bocca, lo accoglie contro la lingua e succhia.  
  
Lauro rabbrividisce e lo fissa, apre la bocca e anche lui si bagna le labbra, piene e pallide e lucide. “Edo…” sospira, deglutisce, e Doms si stacca perché sì, okay, sono a Sanremo e c’è un milione di persone che li vuole intervistare e il trucco e il vestito e tutto, è vero, non è il momento - ma poi Lauro lo tira per la cravatta e gli infila la lingua in bocca e ah, okay, va bene anche questo.  
  
Va _più_ che bene anche questo.  
  
Lauro lo afferra per la giacca e se lo tira addosso, e Doms è più che contento di seguirlo, schiacciarsi tutto contro di lui finché non c’è neanche un filo d’aria tra di loro e Lauro è imprigionato tra la porta e il suo corpo, premuto addosso petto e stomaco e cazzo, duro e insistente contro il suo bacino anche sotto tutta quella stoffa morbida.  
  
Doms si sente le gambe di piombo e la testa leggera. Si spinge ancora un po’ di più contro di lui, solo un pochino, preme una coscia tra le sue gambe e Lauro sospira nel bacio, stringe la sua giacca tra le dita come se volesse strapparla, e Doms non può fare altro che alzarsi sulle punte per divorarlo.  
  
“Quanto cazzo sei alto con quegli stivali,” farfuglia quando si staccano, lasciandosi ricadere sui talloni. Ha il fiato corto e il cuore che gli rimbomba in petto e il trucco di traverso e si sente già _distrutto_ , mentre Lauro sembra un cazzo di quadro, con tutte le perle in ordine e neanche uno sbaffo di rossetto.  
  
Gli viene voglia di rovinarlo, strappargli i vestiti e guastargli il trucco e distruggere quell’aria da regina intoccabile - e gli viene voglia di farsi rovinare, farsi usare come uno straccio e poi seguirlo così fin sul palco, mascara colato e capelli sconvolti e il cazzo ancora duro nei pantaloni, tirato per il collare come il suo cagnolino.  
  
“Te l’ho detto che dovevi mettere i tacchi pure te -” dice Lauro, mezza risata nella voce, poi si blocca in un gemito basso perché Doms è sceso sul suo collo, labbra e lingua contro la sua gola, in una lenta scia di baci tra i suoi tatuaggi. Stringe la pelle tra i denti e succhia un poco, appena appena, giusto per lasciare il suo segno tra l’inchiostro, giusto per vedere se quel tendone di collare di pizzo sarà abbastanza per coprirlo.  
  
“Cristo Edo,” ansima Lauro, gli infila le dita tra i capelli e tira per guardarlo in faccia, e Doms lo segue obbediente, il respiro rapido in contrappunto al suo. “Dimmelo tu cosa vuoi fare perché io -”  
  
“Tutto,” sbotta, “tutto quello che vuoi tu.”  
  
Lauro inspira bruscamente e stringe le dita tra i suoi capelli, nella sua giacca, come se volesse trattenersi più che tenere lui, e Doms trattiene il fiato. Poi Lauro passa una mano sul suo petto, tra i lacci della camicia fino al nodo alla base della sua gola, sorride, ci incastra due dita e tira, per spingerlo verso il basso, per metterlo in ginocchio.  
  
Doms si lascia cadere e ride - ride perché finiscono sempre così, perché sono a due passi dal palco e sta per prendergli il cazzo in bocca, perché vorrebbe uscire a farlo _di fronte a tutti_.  
  
Ma chi se ne frega di tutti, quando c’è Lauro che lo guarda in quel modo. Il collare è stretto quando deglutisce, strettissimo, e si sente già scoppiare quando poggia le mani sulle cosce di Lauro e alza gli occhi a guardarlo.  
  
“Edooo…” si lamenta, quasi petulante, labbra gonfie ( _rosse, rossissime, non c’è più un filo di rossetto, ed è stato lui, è così per lui_ ) e occhi lucidi, mentre poggia un palmo caldo e ruvido sulla sua nuca. Ma non deve nemmeno spingere, non serve - Doms si china su di lui, preme una guancia contro la sua erezione coperta di stoffa e si lecca le labbra, senza smettere mai di guardarlo, e Lauro fa un verso dal fondo della gola che va dritto dritto al _suo_ povero cazzo ignorato.  
  
Ma no, shh, una cosa alla volta.  
  
Sotto i pantaloni, i boxer di Lauro sono già umidi, una piccola macchia scura proprio sulla punta. Doms ci affonda il viso e respira lentamente, si gode l’odore di Lauro, il tremore delle sue gambe sotto le mani, gli ansiti rumorosi che sembrano l’unica musica rimasta al mondo. Potrebbe restare una vita così, ma Lauro dà un altro lamento, qualcosa di inarticolato tra il suo nome e _’tacci tua_ , e Doms ride e leva di mezzo le mutande e non perde più tempo prima di prenderlo in bocca.  
  
Oh, non lo fanno mai abbastanza, e ogni volta finisce per dimenticare - il sapore, il peso bollente sulla sua lingua, il modo in cui gli riempie la bocca e i sensi e la gola, quasi _troppo_ , almeno finché Lauro non muove i fianchi e Doms si ricorda che può lasciarlo entrare ancora un po’, può lasciargli fare anche questo.  
  
Doms chiude gli occhi e rilassa la gola e inizia a succhiare.  
  
“Quanto sei bello Edo,” sente mormorare, poi una mano sulla guancia, dita che gli accarezzano le labbra tese, asciugano la saliva agli angoli della sua bocca, e socchiude gli occhi per vedere che Lauro lo sta fissando.  
  
_No_ , vorrebbe dire, _dovresti guardarti tu_ , ma invece si ritrae appena un poco, quanto basta per lasciarsi scivolare anche il pollice di Lauro in bocca, accanto alla sua erezione, poi lo afferra per i fianchi e riprende a succhiare.  
  
“Oh Dio,” geme Lauro, rovesciando la testa contro la porta, la mano libera aggrappata alla sua spalla in una stretta d’acciaio, e Doms si sente invincibile, e si sente di vetro, e vorrebbe farlo vedere a tutto il mondo, questo Lauro, uscire e sbatterlo in faccia a tutta Italia, ma in fondo è meglio che siano da soli, è meglio che sia solo suo.  
  
Lascia andare le sue dita e prende fiato per un secondo, prima di farselo scivolare fino in gola.  
  
La voce spezzata di Lauro è così dolce che deve premersi un palmo tra le gambe per trovare _almeno_ un po’ di sollievo.  
  
Inghiotte, quando Lauro viene. Resta fermo e lo lascia muovere e manda tutto giù, ogni goccia, ogni tremito, e non lo lascia andare finché non torna morbido e immobile tra le sue labbra.  
  
Poi Lauro lo afferra e lo tira su come se non pesasse nulla, lo sbatte contro il muro e lo inchioda lì, con una mano a stringergli il mento e una a stringergli il cazzo, e Doms si sente le ginocchia deboli.  
  
“Adesso tocca a me,” mormora Lauro, labbra a un soffio dalle sue. Doms sorride, chiude gli occhi e lo lascia fare.

**Author's Note:**

> VENITE A CONDIVIDERE LE VOSTRE IMPRESSIONI, I VOSTRI FEELS E I VOSTRI HEADCANON, CHE IO HO TANTA VOGLIA DI SCRIVERE SU QUESTI DUE MA NON SO DA CHE PARTE COMINCIARE.


End file.
